


Волшебный лес

by WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021), Xlamushka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A lot of dicks, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Crack, Happy Ending, M/M, Save Steve, a lot of mushroom dicks, fairy tale, fucking magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Summary: Стив попадает в неприятности в волшебном лесу, Баки приходится снять штаны и приступить к операции «Спасение».
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	Волшебный лес

Баки огляделся вокруг и покрепче сжал зубы, чтобы не выругаться. Очень хотелось, но он опасался последствий. Так что промолчал и даже руки сунул в карманы, чтобы не сложить ненароком пальцы в неприличный жест. Кто местных магов разберёт, может, они невербальный посыл на расстоянии чувствуют.

А Баки ещё с последствиями первого нечаянного проступка Стива не разобрался.

По-хорошему, виноват во всём был Тор. Предупреждать надо, что прогулки по лесу строго-настрого запрещены. И о том, что от асгардского эля хмелеют даже суперсолдаты. Конечно, о последнем Тор мог и не знать, а вот о разгуливающей неподалёку от дворца ведьме наверняка догадывался. Что-то же она выкрикивала о каре за потоптанное сокровище, об особой ночи раз в столетие. Уж не о том ли древнем празднике, на который Тор их и пригласил. 

Баки и Стив не слишком вслушивались в её гневные проклятия, они как-то не ожидали напороться на поляне на свирепую голую девицу, да ещё в тот интимный момент, когда оба оказались со спущенными штанами. Баки прикрыл Стива от ведьмы плечом, пока тот застёгивался и пытался стряхнуть с подошвы случайно раздавленный гриб. Они стояли на краю большой, метров сто в диаметре, поляны, девица находилась напротив, на другой, освещённой лунами, стороне. Баки сразу показались странными её волосы — те будто жили собственной жизнью, свивались в кольца, ласкаясь обвивали тело чёрными змеями.

Баки вдруг почувствовал холодок за плечом, обернулся, но не успел: Стив исчез, а девица сказала: «Не узнаешь его, он навеки тут таким останется». И тоже сгинула. Баки остался на краю поляны один. 

Ох, и странная же это оказалась поляна.

Баки рассматривал торчащие из травы члены. Сначала он принял их за грибы, но стоило тронуть один из них рукой, как все сомнения пропали: «гриб» на ощупь оказался тёплым, упругим и плотным, да и запах на пальцах остался соответствующий. Их здесь были сотни, чего она из-за одного затоптанного так взъелась? Баки подумал в сердцах, что стоило бы схватить и обезвредить ведьму сразу, но кто же знал. А теперь перед ним простирался гектар площади, густо поросшей хуями, среди которых Баки предстояло отыскать единственный и неповторимый. И он даже выругаться не мог, чёрт бы побрал и ведьму с её фокусом, и Тора с его приглашением. Отдохнули, называется.

Что там Тор говорил о магии: «Магия – это недоступная пока вам наука», — а к науке Баки привык относиться серьёзно. Стива нужно было немедленно спасать, оставалось только придумать как.

Баки сразу решил не обращать внимания на явно неказистые экземпляры, Стив не мог стать каким-то кривым сморчком, не с его сывороткой точно. Тесно сидящие «грибные семейки», наверное, тоже не стоило принимать в расчёт. Конечно, непонятным оставался способ «опознания», но у Баки имелась теория, тесно связывающая отсутствие на ведьме одежды и форму «грибов». Интересно, она тут тоже кого-то искала? И что делать, если Баки нарвётся на этого «кого-то» — душить бионикой, не слезая с хуя, или попытаться договориться?

Для начала Баки решил попробовать всё же обойтись ощупыванием. Если живая рука могла ошибиться, то бионика точно опознала бы нужный калибр.

В пределах трёх ближайших метров нашлось семь подходящих «грибов». Парочку Баки случайно во время разведки раздавил, так что про их размер ничего точно сказать было нельзя, и он списал их на неизбежные потери. Баки по очереди погладил всех фаворитов, один показался ему на ощупь горячее других, так что он начал с него.

На поглаживания «гриб» отреагировал положительно. Головка его немного увеличилась в размере, из маленького отверстия на навершии начала сочиться прозрачная жидкость. Баки размазал её по шляпке-головке, и та маслянно заблестела, а на ощупь стала скользкой, в воздухе остро запахло сексом. Баки попробовал её лизнуть, ничего не произошло. 

Видимо, оральный секс тут не считался.

После секундного колебания Баки снял штаны и приступил к операции «Спасение».

Выбранный «гриб» подходил по размеру, но именно поэтому начинать с него не следовало. Баки присмотрел другой – почти такой же в высоту, но на дюйм меньше в диаметре, наскоро приласкал и попробовал сесть на него для разминки. Получилось не сразу, всё-таки Баки никогда не пользовался елдой на присоске, а Стив всегда принимал в процессе самое живое участие, так что с прицелом сложностей не возникало. Наконец Баки пристроился и, зажмурившись, опустился на «гриб». 

Головка вошла с некоторым трудом, потом пошло легче. Грибной смазки хватало, мешающие джинсы он снял и теперь чувствовал себя глупо в одной футболке посреди поляны, и это не давало расслабиться. Он всё-таки немного растянул себя, присмотрел поблизости следующую цель, чуть потолще, и слез с разминочного снаряда. 

Отработанный «гриб» задрожал и с громким хлопком лопнул. Облачко мелких искорок осело на траву и погасло, а Баки от неожиданности чуть не упал, спасли тренированные рефлексы.

На второй «гриб» Баки опустился с большей сноровкой, но и с большими опасениями. Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы тот рванул у него внутри. Мышцы разошлись охотнее, Баки несколько раз скользнул вверх-вниз, решил, что готов к большему и снялся с «гриба». 

Снова хлопок и облачко искр. Механизм отсева ошибочных вариантов стал очевидным.

Ещё два «гриба» и два хлопка спустя Баки попытался оседлать первый стивочлен. Надо признаться, к этому времени он слегка завёлся. Вход стал очень чувствительным, голова кружилась, кажется, это было не столько следствием возбуждения, сколько побочным действием грибных искр. Ощущения от «гриба» внутри так походили на настоящий секс со Стивом, что Баки хотелось плюнуть на поиски и довести уже себя до оргазма. Останавливало лишь то, что следующий шанс найти и расколдовать Стива придется ждать целый век.

Отступать было нельзя.

Грибы не кончались, Баки уже счёт им потерял, все ноги у него были в пахнущей спермой слизи, колени болели, натёртая внутри задница саднила, а проклятые всё лопались и лопались, стоило с них сняться. И, кажется, они росли.

Когда над деревьями небо начало светлеть, Баки попробовал ускориться, но вместо этого лишь начал соскальзывать и поскальзываться. Очередной гриб пришлось додрочить рукой, чтобы он наконец лопнул. Светлело быстро, в утренних сумерках один гриб показался Баки особенно розовым, он решил, что до первых солнечных лучей успеет.

Когда Баки прижался измученной дыркой к головке, то застонал. Живо вспомнилось, как Стив не выпускал его из под себя несколько часов кряду во время их первой совместной увольнительной. И как потом чувствовала себя задница. Неужели всё сегодня было зря и он не сумеет вернуть этого придурка. «Стив, чёртов ты идиот», Баки с трудом удалось насадиться на головку, он замер, привыкая к размеру и форме. «Гриб» опять будто подрос у него внутри. «Вернись ко мне. Если растопчешь в своей жизни ещё хоть один гриб, я сам тебе ноги переломаю».

Баки так хотел почувствовать на себе тёплые сильные руки, услышать задыхающееся от желания: «Ну давай ещё разок, Бак. Я тихонько, неглубоко, честное слово. Последний разочек». Баки опёрся ладонями о землю и попробовал насадиться глубже. «Стив...» Если бы он увидел Баки сейчас, зрелище ему точно понравилось бы. Стив любил доводить его до предела или когда Баки испытывал его на прочность. Что-то похожее и было у них в планах на ночь, они не собирались задерживаться у Тора надолго. 

Баки прикрыл глаза — если найти правильный угол и помочь себе рукой, оргазм хотя бы на минуту скрасит ему разочарование из-за неудавшегося поиска.

Перед глазами мелькали пятна — то ли от вставшего солнца, то ли от того, как головка гриба давила на простату, а ладонь сжимала член. 

Ладонь сжимала член. 

Обе ладони Баки упирались в… теплый живот?

— Стив?!

— Смотрю, ты начал без меня, Бак, но кончим мы вместе.

Кончили они и правда одновременно.

Стив сам натянул на Баки джинсы, тот решил, что сделал на сегодня достаточно и от сотрудничества отказался. Собственная одежда Стива нашлась на краю поляны. Он оделся, перекинул руку Баки через плечо, будто тот был тяжело ранен, и повёл его обратно во дворец. Тор немного удивился долгому отсутствию и проводил в отведённые им покои.

Кажется, Стив мыл его в душе, кажется, он пытался намекнуть на продолжение. Баки смутно помнил, как сунул его длинному носу металлический кулак, а потом уснул.

Баки проспал сутки, за это время сыворотка справилась с последствиями слишком насыщенной ночи. Тор проводил их до Хеймдаля, Баки показалось, что Тор немного смущён. 

– Что там, чёрт побери, было? – спросил Баки, когда они ступили на землю своего мира. – Кто была та ведьма? Как бы я вытащил тебя оттуда, если бы не смог сесть на нужный… гриб?

Баки показалось, или Стив слегка покраснел?

– Видишь ли, – сказал Стив, – ты бы не промахнулся.

– Я, конечно, люблю твой член, но там их были сотни. Тысячи! И всего несколько часов на поиски нужного.

– Нужный был бы последним.

– Что?

– Изуннр, та колдунья, в общем, мы не первые, кто случайно ей помешал. Тор однажды расспросил её об этой… традиции. Так вот, нужный гриб – последний.

– Значит, гриб растоптал ты, а перетрахать целый лес хуёв пришлось мне?

– У тебя вечно из-за меня неприятности. – Стив виновато ткнулся носом Баки в висок, погладил ладонью по щеке и наконец нашёл губами его губы.

Баки даже поверил бы в искренность его раскаяния, если бы засранец не тискал второй рукой его задницу.


End file.
